


lie to me

by nsfwtaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwtaeten/pseuds/nsfwtaeten
Summary: in which ten swears he’ll never mate with an alpha.





	lie to me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the manga; paradigm shift.

Alphas are manipulative, selfish and egoistical beings.

 

That is the one “fact” that Ten has engraved in his brain since he was little. All throughout his life, he has never encountered an alpha that acts decent. Hence, he always tries his best to avoid alphas, refuses to even be friends with them because Ten believes that no alpha is ever truly kind at heart. If they act kind, that is because they have some ugly hidden motives that are waiting to be revealed and Ten will not be one of their victims.

 

Ten is an independent person despite being an omega. He knows that people have the stereotype that omegas are weak, submissive and dependent but Ten has always been a living proof that the stereotype is an utter bullshit. Ten hates being seen as weak just because of his status as an omega. He hates submitting to people just because he is seen as one of those who are in the lower rank, according to the society. Most especially, Ten hates it when people think he’s dependent because he’s far from that. His family threw him out of the house because Ten refused it adamantly when they asked him to marry an alpha, whom Ten didn’t even know personally but the alpha looked cunning and not to mention, he already had a few omegas with him and he still wanted Ten? Hell no! He would rather die than making himself a sex slave.

 

So, Ten has been living his life independently and he lives alone in his apartment. He does have a few trusted friends who work at the same cafe with him and of course, they are either betas or omegas. Ten’s employer, Mr. Kim, is an alpha and of course, he is a perverted old man and Ten knows he sometimes gives him those unwanted stares but Ten ignores all of the advances. He makes sure to keep his distance from the disgusting old man and thankfully, he has never tried doing anything out of line to Ten.

 

For years, Ten has been living his life as an omega in peacefulness and there’s nothing extraordinary about it but Ten loves it to bits. Until one day, his landlord knocks on his door and Ten is given the news that he is about to have a housemate, something that Ten definitely has never agreed to when he decided to buy the apartment.

 

“Ten-ssi, you keep paying for your rent later than the assigned date every month. I can see that you are struggling with your finance and I am here to give you a hand. Plus, it is better for you to have a housemate rather than living alone. Your rental fee has also been reduced. Anyway, your housemate will be here in two days so please treat him well”

 

His landlord says before leaving without waiting for anymore response from Ten. Ten wants to scream in frustration because this is unfair. He wants to move out but then Ten hates to admit it but like his landlord mentioned, Ten is actually struggling financially. It’s nice that his rental fee has been reduced but the fact that Ten has to share his apartment with another person? Not to mention that the person might be an alpha and Ten puts his hand on his face, rubbing on it roughly because he hates the week already.

 

Two days after is when Ten finally meets his housemate. The moment that they meet, Ten notices that the other person is taller than him, has an extremely sharp jawline, beautiful shiny eyes and overall, a gorgeous man. He looks like someone that most people would probably call an ‘Ice Prince’ because he looks so…unapproachable but Ten’s first impression of him instantly changes when the other offers his hand for a handshake and there’s a warm smile on his face that clearly indicates that he is far from being a cold person.

 

“Hey, Ten-ssi, right? I’m Taeyong”

 

 

 

 

 

The honorifics between both of them are dropped and Ten can comfortably call Taeyong by his name and vice versa. Taeyong is a pleasant person to be with and Ten can tell by that much. Yet, Ten can’t let himself be completely accepting of Taeyong because he still doesn’t know what Taeyong’s status is which is quite frustrating for Ten because he really can’t tell from Taeyong’s scent.

 

“Taeyong?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I don’t mean to sound intrusive or anything but since I can’t really tell what your status is, can I know if you’re an alpha, beta or an omega?”

 

Ten asks straightforwardly and Taeyong chuckles lightly at that.

 

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m a beta”

 

That explains it. Some betas have scents that are difficult to distinguish. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ten quietly whispers a ‘thank, God’ which Taeyong definitely doesn’t miss.

 

“Why?”

 

“I was worried you would be an alpha. I hate them” Ten responds without batting an eye and Taeyong nods at that.

 

“Noted.”

 

 

 

 

 

After a few weeks of living together, Taeyong and Ten have both learned that they are compatible as housemates. Taeyong doesn’t mess with things, in fact, he cleans things up and Ten appreciates that very much since one of his biggest fears is having to end up with a dirty and messy housemate. Not only that, Taeyong is a great cook and he shares his food too, something that Ten thanks the Gods for because at least now, he doesn’t have to live by consuming fast food like he always did before Taeyong made his way into his life. Being a freeloader is not something that Ten practices so he makes sure that he helps to buy food as well to be kept in the fridge so Taeyong can have enough ingredients to make food for both of them.

 

Needless to say, Ten greatly enjoys having Taeyong as his housemate and he’s thankful that his landlord somehow managed to choose someone incredible like Taeyong to share the apartment with him.

 

 

 

 

 

It is one of those blessed mornings where Ten gets to enjoy having an amazing breakfast prepared by Taeyong and they eat quietly together, both savoring their food and lets the comfortable silence envelopes them. It’s silence until Ten decides to break it because there’s a thought that suddenly dawns on him regarding Taeyong.

 

“Taeyong”

 

“Yeah, Ten?”

 

“You know, I just realized that I never asked what your job is?”

 

In that particular moment, Taeyong seems to be a bit perturbed and Ten notices that he stops chewing on his food. _Is he someone that considers his job to be something private that won’t be easily disclosed?_ Ten wonders before he quickly adds;

 

“You know what, it’s oka- “

 

“A cook at a diner that is like 30 minutes from here?”

 

Taeyong replies before Ten could tell him that it was okay if he didn’t want to share. Ten’s eyes light up in recognition.

 

“Ah, no wonder you’re so good at cooking”

 

Giving him a tiny smile, Taeyong turns his attention to Ten’s currently empty plate and asks if he wants more to which Ten eagerly nods his head to.

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck” Ten curses to himself as he curls himself up into a fetus position as he lies in the doorway, unable to even drag himself to his room. He has been careless, forgetting to buy suppressants for his heat and now he doesn’t know how he can take care of himself at the moment because his head is getting hazy and all Ten can think about is how badly he wants to be mounted by someone. This is why he hates being in heat because he turns into someone that he’s not and that disgusts him. To make matters worse, Ten can already feel the slick leaking out of his hole and he whimpers, desperate to feel something in him so he lets his fingers travel downward and into his hole, moaning at the heightened sensation before he thrusts the three digits in and out of himself at a fast pace.

 

It feels so good, he thinks to himself and unable to focus on anything else except for the pleasure that he feels as he fucks himself with his fingers.

 

That is, until Ten hears the door opened and his eyes widen but it’s almost as if his body is not within his control and Ten’s fingers continue to move in and out of him quickly despite the presence of another person in the room until he finally reaches his climax, cumming all over the floor but he still feels painfully horny.

 

Taeyong who’s rooted to his spot in the doorway looks completely shocked and he calls out for Ten in a low voice, feeling a bit concerned about the state that Ten is in and the fact that Ten is lying in the doorway instead of in his bed lets Taeyong know that Ten is probably at his weakest moment.

 

“Ten….” Taeyong says and he crouches down a little but Ten seems like he wants to avoid Taeyong, widening the space between them and Taeyong has an idea why.

 

“Ten, it’s okay. I’m a beta, you’re safe with me” he persuades and reminding Ten of his status while gathering the smaller male in his arms to which Ten seems extremely grateful for and he clings onto Taeyong’s toned arms as he’s being carried bridal style to his room.

 

After being put down on the bed, Ten holds onto Taeyong’s shirt and he seems to be contemplating something before asking.

 

“Taeyong…”

 

“Yes, Ten? Do you need anything?”

 

“Well, if you don’t mind, can you buy me some suppressants? I was careless and forgot to buy some for this month so please, if you don’t mind because I don’t think it’s safe for me to go out and buy them myself” Ten asks quietly, afraid of being a nuisance to Taeyong but the taller male nods and gives him a tiny smile, before pulling the covers to make sure Ten is comfortable in his bed.

 

“I will buy them for you, don’t worry. I will be back quickly. Wait for a while, okay?”

 

“Eung. I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

Having Taeyong by his side is a blessing to Ten and he was a big help to Ten when he was going through the torturous heat cycle and forgot to buy suppressants for himself. Taeyong actually bought them for him and even made sure to come to Ten’s room once in a while to ensure that Ten was completely fine. As days go by, Ten has come to realize that he might actually has been developing feelings towards the beta. Taeyong is caring, helpful and despite not being an alpha, Ten doesn’t know why but he feels protected and safe with Taeyong. There is just that amazing aura that Taeyong has which Ten feels deep within him and he loves being around Taeyong.

 

The beta however, seems clueless about the feelings that Ten is harboring for him despite the subtle advances that Ten has been making towards him. Ten makes sure to ‘accidentally’ touch parts of Taeyong’s body to which Taeyong seems unperturbed about. In fact, it’s almost as if he doesn’t even realize that Ten has been touching him more than usual. _Are betas really this clueless?_ Ten wonders.

 

 

 

 

 

“He seems so clueless, Kun. I don’t get it” Ten says before dramatically plants his face on the table.

 

The omega named Kun snickers, finally settling down and sits beside Ten after wiping the tables. Thankfully, there aren’t lots of customers that day so they get to relax a little.

 

“Well, you’ve only been giving him signals. Perhaps, they are too subtle for him to notice?”

 

“Then, what else should I do?”

 

“I don’t know, confess maybe?”

 

Lifting his head and looking at Kun with an expression that basically says ‘You’re incredulous!’, Ten just shakes his head vigorously at that.

 

“I’m too shy for that!”

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Kun just shrugs before an idea pops up in his head.

 

“Ten, if you can’t do it while you’re sober then maybe….”

 

 

 

 

 

And that is how Ten ends up inviting Taeyong for a drink, with the older looking at him questioningly over how sudden it is and how it’s not even the weekend but being a caring and kind person who doesn’t say ‘no’ to anyone, Taeyong agrees and Ten is elated knowing that so far, everything is going according to his plan.

 

“Are you stressed or something, Ten? Everything is okay at work?” Taeyong asks carefully, concerned eyes looking at Ten and Ten’s heart warms up at how attentive Taeyong is.

 

“Well, kind of…” Ten answers, opting to give a vague response because he’s not exactly the best liar out there but thankfully, Taeyong doesn’t ask another question related to that.

 

So, they start drinking and Taeyong notices how Ten has been having more shots compared to him but he says nothing about that, still convinced that Ten is having some kind of trouble at work. With alcohol in his system, Ten gets more and more daring, questions start to sound flirty but Taeyong who’s a bit flushed is still as dense as ever.

 

“Taeyong, say. What do you think about me?”

 

“About you?”

 

“Yeah, like what kind of person am I? Am I likeable? Lovable?”

 

Smiling, Taeyong nods and reaches out to poke the tip of Ten’s nose with his index finger.

 

“Of course, you are likeable and lovable, Ten. Extremely strong too”

 

Cheeks getting hotter over the slight contact with Taeyong, Ten has to remind himself to stay composed and he peers at Taeyong while sipping on his vodka.

 

“S-strong?”

 

“Yeah, you remind me of someone, actually. Also, an omega”

 

Eyebrows knitted in concentration, Ten leans closer slightly to listen clearly to Taeyong.

 

“Who?”

 

Chuckling, Taeyong shakes his head slowly and for a while, he seems to be quite deep in thoughts, staring at his glass of liquor.

 

“I don’t know his name, Ten. I was there walking passed his house when I witnessed him arguing with his parents. From what I could judge, it seemed that he was forced to get into a marriage and he refused to and walked out of the house, looking so determined and strong despite being an omega. He was so young but he seemed fearless. Which kinda made me feel a little shitty at the moment because at that time, I also had some issues with my family but I was too much of a coward to fight them like that omega did. He was so strong, really admirable”

 

After hearing that, it feels as if Ten is being transported back to the time where he was forced by his parents to marry and he briefly wonders if it was him that Taeyong saw that day? Shaking his head, Ten pushes the possibility away. No way it can be that coincidental and the fact that they are now housemates? Nah.

 

“Well, that’s interesting. I was once forced into marriage too that I adamantly refused to go along with” Ten reveals and Taeyong unexpectedly reaches forward for his hand, holding it gently with a comforting touch.

 

“I’m so sorry that the society treats you all omegas in this…way. I don’t get why either” Taeyong says and Ten can hear his heart going whoosh with Taeyong being so genuinely caring. Taking his glass, Ten gulps down the entire drink in one shot and he looks back at Taeyong with a determined look on his face.

 

“Taeyong, what do you think of me?”

 

“Ten, I believe I have answered that”

 

“No, I mean, as your mate”

 

With that, comes a deafening silence and Ten tries his best not to wince at the sudden awkwardness. Taeyong who seems as if his soul has left his body fixes his sitting position and his hand is no longer holding Ten’s.

 

“Ten…”

 

Inhaling deeply, Ten decides that it’s really time to profess his feelings.

 

“I like you, Taeyong. In a non-platonic way”

 

“W-why? I’m a beta, we can’t be a pair. I can’t mark you”

 

Tentatively, Ten scoots closer and he’s half sitting on Taeyong’s lap, arm wrapped around Taeyong’s neck and his hand is caressing Taeyong’s face.

 

“I don’t care. I don’t want an alpha so no, I won’t ever be a pair with anyone”

 

“But Ten, don’t you want kids? To be able to get pregnant? I know betas can impregnate omegas but the chances are really low”

 

“Taeyong, stop. I want kids but if I don’t have them then that’s okay. We can adopt? That is, of course if you want me”

 

A quiet Taeyong is what Ten gets in response and he can’t help but feel hurt by that. _Is this rejection?_ Knowing how kind Taeyong is, Ten knows that he can never directly tell Ten that he doesn’t want him as a mate. Face breaking into a forced smile, Ten gets up from Taeyong’s lap and he keeps his distance.

 

“I’m sorry. That was abrupt. I shouldn’t have just confessed like that. I know you’re too kind to reject me directly. Taeyong, let’s just act this never happened okay? I don’t want to lose my housemate for being recklessly stupid”

 

“Ten, you’re not -”

 

“Nope, Taeyong it’s really okay. I will just, sleep. I think I have had enough drinks. I will clean this up tomorrow”

 

Sighing inaudibly, Taeyong shakes his head that.

 

“No, I will clean this up. You just go to sleep”

 

Nodding in agreement, Ten makes his way towards his room before Taeyong stops him in his tracks.

 

“Ten, I’m sorry”

 

Not sure how to properly react to that, Ten just slips into his bedroom and closes the door gently behind him, hoping to be able to do the same with his feelings for Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, the days after the confession are hard for both of them. Taeyong still tries his best to make conversations and Ten still replies with forced smiles and the awkwardness between them is so thick. Ten doesn’t even know why he feels so hurt by Taeyong’s rejection. It’s not like he didn’t consider that as a possibility before he decided to confess and maybe a part of Ten saw it coming but it doesn’t mean that it would hurt less. Perhaps, Ten needs time to recollect himself and after he’s done reflecting, he will apologize to Taeyong and make things right again between them. Yes, he will do that.

 

 

 

 

 

However, God has always been unfair to Ten. Hence, to make matters worse, he is facing troubles at work too. Thanks to some alphas who were too spiteful and being rude to Kun which Ten definitely doesn’t tolerate so he stepped in and ended up being the one called by his employer; Mr. Kim for causing chaos in the cafe.

 

Despite working in the cafe for almost three years, Ten has never actually stepped inside Mr. Kim’s office all by himself. He dislikes the perverted alpha and he does everything in his power to avoid being alone with the old man but apparently, today is not his day and Ten is forced to face this man all by himself.

 

“Ten” the alpha says in his authoritative voice and Ten grimaces at the tone, not liking the fact that Mr. Kim is purposely trying to make himself look powerful in front of Ten.

 

Ten knows that he wants Ten to cower in submission and to be afraid of him but no, Ten will not do what he wishes for.

 

“Yes, Mr. Kim?”

 

Ten responds, unwavering gaze is directed at his employer and the latter chuckles, his hands clasped on top of the table and there’s that ugly smirk on his face that Ten absolutely loathes to the core.

 

“Omega, omega”

 

Biting on his lips, Ten tries his best not to lose his composure and fight the man in front of him. He still needs this job.

 

“Such a fearless and bold omega you are, Ten. Don’t think that I’m not aware of your hatred towards alphas as well” he says and Ten stays silent and he continues;

 

“Well, pretty omega. That attitude is not going to get you anywhere. You really could have fucked your way into living a comfortable life but here you are, being all strong and mighty for no reason. Ten, no matter how hard you try, you are nothing but an omega. The lowest in the rank so don’t -”

 

Before Mr. Kim can finish his words, a crashing sound is heard and the old alpha freezes for a moment, totally not expecting Ten to actually pick up a vase and throw it at his direction. _Just how daring can this omega be?_ He wonders and he looks at Ten with eyes filled with anger. To defy an alpha is bad and Ten knows it but he can’t listen to the man berating him any longer. Ten can’t tolerate disrespect, his patience has limits and this man is pushing all of his buttons down.

 

“You little bitch” he spews out of hatred and Ten’s gaze remains fixated on him, not at all afraid of the raging alpha.

 

He gets up from his seat and walks towards Ten quickly and Ten lets out a whimper when he’s suddenly pinned to the wall.

 

“Let me go, disgusting perverted old man”

 

“You have to be taught a lesson”

 

There’s a wicked smile on his face before he leans forward and Ten is ready to knee him in the shin but there’s a knock on the door and both males stay still.

 

“What is it?” Mr. Kim asks, face seemingly pissed at being interrupted and the person behind the door replies saying someone called Mr. Lee is coming to see him.

 

Upon hearing that, Mr. Kim quickly pulls away from Ten and he’s about to ask Ten to pick up the pieces of the broken vase but the door is opened and Ten turns his head towards it, only to see someone that he totally didn’t expect to see in this place.

 

Mouth gaping, Ten looks at Taeyong with a hundred questions swimming in his head even though he can’t even bring himself to speak at the moment.

 

“Mr. Lee. What brings you here today?”

 

Mr. Kim greets with a nervous smile and Ten freezes on his spot.

 

_Why does Mr. Kim know Taeyong? And why does he greet Taeyong with such great respect as if Taeyong is someone above him?_

 

Ten looks at Taeyong questioningly but the latter’s attention is on Mr. Kim and his eyes seem to have located the broken pieces of the vase.

 

“What is going on here, Mr. Kim?” Taeyong asks and unmistakably, there’s an authoritative tone of voice which Ten doesn’t miss.

 

“N-nothing, Mr. Lee. I just had a talk with my employee here, he was being rude to customers” he explains shakily and Taeyong takes his steps forward, walking towards Mr. Kim and there’s a frightening aura around him that makes the alpha flinch and he seems to be avoiding Taeyong’s gaze.

 

At that moment, Ten knows he’s about to find out something about Taeyong that he has never been exposed to before because the Taeyong in front of him now seems too powerful and his aura is different, it’s overwhelmingly strong and Ten can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest because Taeyong gives off alpha aura.

 

 _It can’t be, right? It’s impossible? Taeyong is a…beta._ Ten tries to convince himself and he’s lost in his thoughts before suddenly he hears a sound and Mr. Kim is thrown against the wall, with Taeyong’s hand around his neck.

 

“I d-didn’t do anything” the old alpha explains but Taeyong’s eyes are filled with so much rage that Ten doesn’t seem to recognize.

 

“Bullshit. He wouldn’t throw the vase at you if you did nothing” he responds and Ten finally knows that they’re discussing about him.

 

“Say, what did you do to him, perverted old man?! Did you touch him? I swear, if even a strand of his hair -”

 

“TAEYONG!”

 

Ten’s voice stops Taeyong with his threat and his eyes are on Ten but his hand is still around Mr. Kim’s neck, choking the man.

 

“Taeyong, let him go” Ten pleads in his low voice because everything seems too much for him to absorb at the moment and he’s still so confused.

 

Slowly, Taeyong lets go of Mr. Kim and the old alpha coughs, trying to regain his normal breathing.

 

“Get lost. You’re fired. Do not ever show your face to me ever again” he warns and Mr. Kim nods vigorously, making his way out of the office.

 

Then, it’s almost as if the Taeyong from earlier never happened and the warm Taeyong that Ten has always known is back in front of him, bending slightly to inspect Ten and Ten hates the fact that he can now smell Taeyong’s scent clearly. He hates it so much because now without a doubt, he knows that Taeyong is an alpha and Ten hates alphas.

 

“You’re an alpha” Ten breaks the silence between them, it’s a statement, not a question and Taeyong looks conflicted as he tries to reach for Ten’s hand which Ten quickly avoids.

 

“Don’t touch me, liar” he warns and Taeyong listens, his hand is back on his side as he tries to come up with something to say to Ten.

 

“Ten, it wasn’t my intention -”

 

“Then what was your intention? Fuck it, I should have known something was weird when I couldn’t sense your scent. I should have realized your aura of protectiveness and why I felt safe whenever you were around. The clues were there and I just didn’t see any of them, fuck this shit” Ten curses while wiping his angry tears away and there’s a sad look on Taeyong’s face knowing that he made Ten cry and feel betrayed.

 

He stays silent since he knows Ten is not listening to him at the moment and he’ll probably get cut off again if he does try to explain so he waits. He waits for Ten to give him a chance to speak.

 

“Answer me truthfully”

 

Nodding, Taeyong waits for Ten to throw him questions.

 

“Who are you, exactly?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong thinks of the best way on how to string his words together in fear of Ten refusing to listen to him until the end.

 

“Ten, do you know L & L Corporation?” Ten nods, remembering it to be one of the most successful companies that own hundreds of hotels all over the world and Taeyong continues;

 

“Well, I’m the COO, my father owns L & L and I’m gonna take over his position in the future. Though even now, I’m already doing most of his job”

 

It’s shocking for Ten, to find out that he has been living with such a powerful man and not knowing anything about it. However, Ten is currently too tired, emotionally and physically that nothing seems too shocking for him anymore. The most shocking of all will always be knowing that Taeyong is an alpha; he’s a part of beings that Ten loathes with every ounce in him.

 

“Why did you hide your identity?”

 

“I didn’t want you to push me away. I have always known about you hating alphas, Ten. I just want to be near you, making sure that you’re safe and sound because you’re the person that I love”

 

“W-what?”

 

“I love you, Ten. Even before we became housemates. You were the omega that I mentioned the day when you confessed”

 

The revelation leaves Ten speechless and he’s too perplexed to come up with a response so he looks at Taeyong straight in the eyes, tying to find if there’s deceit in the beautiful orbs but he finds none. Taeyong notices that Ten seems to be incapable of responding so he takes it as a sign to continue talking.

 

“I was a yes-man to everything that my father asked me to do before I saw you that day. I, despite being an alpha, I never had the courage to stand up for myself. I studied business because he wanted me to take over his company even though culinary is my passion because he thinks that alphas, especially wealthy and powerful ones like us don’t belong in the kitchen. I was scared of going against his words so I did everything he asked me to do but then I saw you. Brave, strong and formidable despite being an omega and I admired you a lot. Maybe it was love at the first sight, I don’t know but what I do know is that I have always admired you, since day one. You gave me courage to face my father, of standing up for myself and I thought I would be thrown out of the house for defying him but no, my father in fact looked pleased and he told me that I’m free to continue doing what I love but I still have to take over his company. Hence, L & L is currently broadening, we are also having restaurants now and I get to do what I love”

 

“I….tried finding you after settling things with my father and it took me quite some time but I finally found you. A year ago, in fact. I have been watching over you from afar, having people to watch you for me and making sure you’re safe but then I started to get more anxious about leaving you even just for a few days unguarded so I decided to take another approach. Your landlord…I pay him extra to let me live in the same house with you. Ten, all I want is for you to live safely and comfortably. I did what I did because I knew you would push me away if you knew I’m an alpha when we first met”

 

Ten closes his eyes, trying his best to process everything that Taeyong has said to him and he hates that he doesn’t feel anger anymore because he should be angry, he should be angry at Taeyong for lying but no, Ten finds himself thinking about how Taeyong has been spending a long time watching him and making sure he was always safe since the world is a dangerous place for omegas, especially for lone omegas like Ten. He opens his eyes and he zeroes in his gaze on Taeyong, the alpha is looking at him as if he’s trying to decipher what is going through Ten’s head.

 

“How did you hide your scent?”

 

“I used scent blockers”

 

Ten has already figured it out but he still needed to ask. Then, he remembers when he had his heat and Taeyong was able to be near him without attempting to mount him. Not to mention that Ten was already half naked and extremely vulnerable when Taeyong was with him.

 

“How were you able to be near me when I had my heat before? You probably had suppressants but still, how were you able to control your urges, how did you fight your alpha instincts?”

 

“We powerful alphas have greater control compared to the regular alphas, Ten. However, I won’t deny it was hard for me not to mount you when you were having your heat. You smelled so good, so sweet and I wanted to take you there and then but I fought the urges. The suppressants for alphas helped a lot too but I had to remind myself to stay composed, to not lose to my urges to claim you and I was barely able to do it. When I held you close to me, I truly…..almost lost it”

 

 _Enough, enough, enough,_ Ten chants in his head and he looks back at Taeyong, wanting to say something, anything, but he just can’t find it in himself to utter a word. He’s tired. He really is so without a word, Ten reaches for the door with Taeyong trying to catch up to him.

 

“Ten, wait! Please don’t do this, give me a chance”

 

“What chance, Mr. Lee?”

 

Ten questions, voice laced with so much spite when he addresses Taeyong differently.

 

“Ten, I won’t hurt you, baby please -”

 

“I’m not your baby, fucking alpha”

 

Taeyong looks pained because he knows he’s gonna lose Ten and there’s nothing he can do to make the omega stay. He hates being an alpha, he wishes he really was a beta because then, Ten would have chose him. Ten would have been with him.

 

“Oh, and how did you know Mr. Kim? Is he your business partner, Mr. Lee? Why does he listen to you?”

 

Taeyong shakes his head slowly before he answers.

 

“No, I bought this cafe, Ten”

 

“For me?”

 

A nod is what he gets in return and Ten lets out a humorless laugh.

 

“You powerful alphas are something else. I’m sick of all of you alphas. Get lost”

 

Grabbing Ten by his wrist, Taeyong tries his best to stop Ten from leaving him.

 

“Ten, listen. I love you, please I never faked the way I treated you, I will never forsake you, please give me a chance, accept me as your mate. Didn’t you confess to me before? We can -”

  
Ten yanks Taeyong’s hand away and the anger comes rushing in, there are lots of mixed feelings that Ten feels inside of him at the moment but the most prominent of them all is anger.

 

“Do. Not. Fucking. Touch. Me”

 

“Ten…..” the alpha calls softly, there’s a tear rolling down his cheek and Ten’s heart unknowingly clenches at the sight of a teary-eyed Taeyong.

 

“I will never mate with an alpha, Taeyong. You’re not an exception”

 

With that, he walks away from the place and from…Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

 

Ten has made up his mind. He needs to move to another place and works somewhere else. He has told his landlord that he’ll move out and the next thing he needs to do is telling Kun about him leaving because the omega has been such a dear friend to him. He hasn’t seen Taeyong in their apartment and it seems as if he spent the last few nights somewhere else. Ten hates to admit it but the apartment feels too big without Taeyong around. A part of Ten is afraid of bumping into Taeyong in the cafe when finally gets there but thankfully, the alpha is nowhere to be found.

 

Kun immediately throws himself into Ten’s arms upon seeing him and Ten smiles, happy to see that his best friend looks fine.

 

“Tennie! Are you having an off-day?”

 

Letting out an awkward smile, Ten rubs the back of his neck while explaining carefully to Kun.

 

“Actually, I came to notify everyone that I’m quitting. I will move to another place, Kun”

 

“But, why?”

 

“I just can’t be in this place anymore”

 

Eyebrows furrowed, Kun makes his best guess on why Ten suddenly has decided to leave.

 

“Did Taeyong’s rejection hurt you that badly?”

 

Sighing, Ten shakes his head vehemently at that.

 

“No, no, no but yeah, I guess you could say that he’s part of the reason”

 

Sitting face to face, Ten tells everything to Kun and the latter listens attentively to him, nodding and humming every now and then. When Ten is finished with his story, Kun takes a while to register his words and when he finally does it, he looks at Ten with an apprehensive look on his face.

 

“Ten, it seems to me that Taeyong is genuinely a nice guy”

 

“I know but he lied. And Kun, he’s an alpha”

 

Reaching for Ten’s hand, Kun holds it in his and with a firm voice, he lets Ten know exactly what he thinks.

 

“Ten, he lied because you hate alphas and he knows it. Isn’t it such a sad thing for this guy to fall for someone who hates his kind? You know it, that if he wasn’t an alpha, you would have been with him but all because of his status, you pushed him away. But Ten-ah, is it gonna worth it? Letting go of this guy, who has been loving you for so long and who wants nothing but for you to live a good life and be safe in this cruel world? Are you sure you won’t regret it? What if you would never be able to find someone else who can love and care about you deeply like he does?”

 

The words hit deep and Ten finds himself unable to come up with a response and he didn’t even realize the tears rolling down his cheeks until Kun reaches forward to wipe them away.

 

“Kun…he’s an alpha”

 

“Ten, he can be the exception. Don’t let your ego prevent you from achieving happiness. Taeyong is a good guy, let him in and let yourself be happy”

 

Giving him a reassuring smile, Kun manages to make Ten rethink his decision and he nods, thanking Kun for giving his piece of mind before he gets up. To find his future mate.

 

 

 

 

 

However, Ten has one problem. He doesn’t know how he can find Taeyong. He tries calling his number and frowns when the operator says the number he’s calling is currently unavailable. Ten looks around, desperate to find Taeyong among the people on the streets.

 

 _He’s always watching over me, isn’t he?_ Ten thinks to himself and he takes a deep breath as an idea pops up in his head.

 

He looks to his left and right, walks straight towards the traffic and he waits for the light to turn to green for the vehicles. When it does, Ten closes his eyes and takes a few steps but then, arms are wrapped around his waist and Ten’s face breaks into a smile. _Mission accomplished._

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you insane?! Ten!”

 

Taeyong shouts, face looking furious because Ten was about to get himself hit by a car and Taeyong’s brain went haywire before he basically threw himself to save Ten.

 

“Taeyong”

 

The omega calls his name and Taeyong who’s trying to catch his breath is left baffled when Ten suddenly throws himself into his arms. He wraps his arms so tight around Taeyong’s neck that the taller doesn’t really have enough room to breathe but still, he puts his arms around Ten as well. Relishing in the comfort of being so close to Ten, Taeyong can feel the panic from earlier leaving him slowly and he’s finally able to breathe normally. He runs his hand up and down Ten’s back and the smaller male remains quiet but he’s not letting Taeyong go.

 

“Ten?” Taeyong calls, hoping to at least hear Ten talking again and he also wants to know why Ten was about to jeopardize his life. Did Taeyong stress him out that much? The thought wrings his heart. Then, Ten speaks and what he says is something Taeyong didn’t expect to hear.

 

“I missed you. The apartment felt so empty without you”

 

Heart warms up at the confession, Taeyong’s face breaks into a smile. He didn’t think it was a good idea to go back to their apartment because Ten most probably didn’t want to see him. Hence, Taeyong stayed at his house, leaving Ten alone just like what the younger wished for. However, he lost his control and decided to watch over Ten one last day. Only to find the younger trying to get himself hit by a car.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

There, another unexpected utterance from Ten. Eyebrows knit together, Taeyong wonders why Ten is apologizing to him.

 

“Ten, why are you apologizing?”

 

Arms relaxing and head is resting on Taeyong’s shoulder, Ten takes his time to think about what he wants to say and he finds strength in being in Taeyong’s embrace. Protected, loved and guarded.

 

“I’m sorry for pushing you away. For being so selfish and egoistic”

 

“Hush, it’s okay. I know why you acted in that way and I don’t blame you, Ten. Never. I respect your choice and that’s why I left you alone”

 

“Still, Taeyong. I was unfair towards you. You didn’t deserve that. It’s just that, I grew up hating your kind and knowing that you lied to me was hurtful. It left me disoriented. However, I know why you did what you did. If you were truthful about your status to me, I would never let you close to me. And if that was the case, I probably would have never been able to know this man who genuinely loves and cares about me”

 

Pulling away from the hug, Ten looks up slightly to meet Taeyong in the eyes and he finds warmth in the clear orbs.

 

“Can we start again? No more lies?” Ten asks in a low voice and Taeyong smiles, leaning in to align his mouth with Ten’s.

 

He breathes a soft “yes, no more lies” against the omega’s lips before he closes the gap between them.

 

Ten’s eyes flutter shut when their lips touch and he sighs softly in contentment. Their lips slot together perfectly and he melts into the contact right away, warmth filling up his chest.

 

He has found his home.

 

 

 

 

 

Two months later and the established couple is still living in the same apartment because Ten mentioned that he still wants to enjoy living there with Taeyong. He doesn’t oppose the idea of moving into Taeyong’s house but maybe not now. He’s still not used to the idea of Taeyong being one of the wealthiest men in the country. Not to mention that Ten still sees Taeyong as an ordinary cook that works at an unnamed diner. He needs time to adjust and to fully accept Taeyong as who he really is.

 

They are not a pair yet because both of them agreed not to rush. Ten has gone through two heats with Taeyong by his side and both times were magical. Taeyong took care of him really well and Ten has never felt so cherished. Hence, he has already made up his mind that the next heat is when it’s time to end the waiting and make things official between them. He wants Taeyong to mark him, claim him as his. He has thought about it carefully and he doesn’t think that he’ll ever want anyone else as much as he wants Taeyong.

 

When his next heat comes, Ten is grateful that it happens when Taeyong is home. Though Ten suspects that it’s because of his heat that Taeyong decides to be back early from his office. He can probably smell it coming.

 

Trembling, Ten curls into the body next to him and he whimpers.

 

“T-Taeyong…” he calls for his boyfriend and the man next to him who has been awake for the past few hours pulls him close, soft lips pressing kisses all over Ten’s face.

 

“Hush, love. I will take care of you. I can smell your scent and it makes my blood boil in a delicious way. And God, your skin…Ten, smells so sweet. I want to devour you”

 

“Then, please do so” Ten begs, pulling the alpha close to him and he rubs himself all over Taeyong, desperate for some friction.

 

His hole is clenching in anticipation and he can feel his slick oozing out. He needs Taeyong.

 

Taeyong pulls back a little, quickly getting rid of their clothing and the sight of a fully naked Ten leaves him entranced, despite the numerous times that he has seen it for the past few months.

 

“You’re so beautiful, the most gorgeous”

 

He says before he mouths on Ten’s chest, sucking on a few spots and taking his time to leave his marks while the smaller male underneath him moans in need and desperation. Going lower, Taeyong flicks his tongue on Ten’’s nipple before taking it in between his teeth. While sucking on the nub viciously, Taeyong’s hand goes lower and without warning, his long finger enters Ten’s hole in one swift motion, making the latter cry out for his name over the sudden intrusion.

 

“Taeyong…ah! I need more, give me more, alpha”

 

Giving in to Ten’s plea, Taeyong adds another two digits and he slowly works his three fingers in and out of Ten, careful not to unintentionally hurt the younger. Ten, on the other hand is more than willing to take more and he’s already so slick and wet, more clear liquid is oozing out of his hole as he finds himself getting unbelievably aroused at the thought of Taeyong’s dick filling him up. He can’t wait for it, he’s more than ready to be stretched wide and for Taeyong to pound into him like he always does.

 

Looking down, Ten sees Taeyong’s cock and it’s huge, long and veiny. He can’t wait to have it in him and unconsciously, his hole is clenching tightly around Taeyong’s fingers, causing the alpha’s dick to twitch at the feeling of tightness, obviously impatient in getting to the best part as well. He thrusts his fingers faster inside of Ten and the omega makes whining noises before he suddenly moans out loud, a sign that tells Taeyong that he has hit his spot. Retracting his fingers, Taeyong brings them to his mouth and he licks all of them, tasting Ten with his tongue.

 

The sight is too much for Ten so he pulls Taeyong in to crash their lips together. He rolls his tongue into Taeyong’s mouth and he mewls when he tastes a bit of himself. Taeyong groans on top of him, shoving his tongue down Ten’s throat before he twists his tongue around Ten’s, sucking on it hungrily. While their tongues are meeting in a passionate dance, Ten doesn’t miss the feeling of the blunt tip of Taeyong’s cock on his weeping entrance and it nudges erotically at the muscle.

 

Both males let out a moan when Taeyong is pushing in slowly. Ten blinks rapidly as he feels himself being split open and he grips on Taeyong’s arms, trying to endure the pain of being filled up to the hilt despite it not being the first time that they are joined as one. It’s always painful at first but it’s also satisfying, knowing that Taeyong is in him as if he’s always meant to be there. Taeyong leaves kisses all over him and he holds Ten tight before he starts moving now that he’s fully seated inside.

 

“You feel so good around my cock, baby and so tight” Taeyong says in his ear as his pace gets faster and within minutes, he’s pounding into Ten’s slick hole in a machine-like manner.

 

The pleasure is getting to his head and unable to control himself, Taeyong gives in to his alpha instincts as he spreads Ten’s legs wider and he fucks into the omega at a vicious pace. His grips on Ten’s hips are so firm and strong and Ten’s mouth hangs open as he’s being propelled into, letting Taeyong take him as he wishes.

 

Laying there while gripping on Taeyong’s shoulders, Ten accepts the alpha’s cock in him as it prods his insides pleasurably. Despite the hazy state that he’s in, Ten doesn’t forget what has been on his mind for a while now and he brings his mouth close to Taeyong’s ear, hoping that the man on top will be able to listen to him clearly while he’s spearing into Ten, creating loud smacking sounds of skin on skin.

 

“Tae…ah” Ten calls in between his moans and Taeyong hums in reply.

 

“Mate me, alpha. Mark me. Let us become a pair”

 

The sudden request makes Taeyong instantly pause his movement and he stares at Ten with wide eyes.

 

“Ten, are you serious? It’s not your heat talking, right?”

 

“Why did you stop….” he whines before he looks back at Taeyong, meeting him in the eyes and nods.

 

“I want you to mark me, Taeyong. Make me your omega”

 

Ten swears he can see Taeyong’s eyes getting misty and his heart warms up because Taeyong constantly shows to him that he truly adores and loves Ten that it’s sometimes unbelievable how soft the alpha can be.

 

“I will treat you good” Taeyong says before he kisses Ten’s forehead gently and he pulls out, leaving Ten confused.

 

“Why….?”

 

“Get on all fours” Taeyong instructs and Ten wordlessly follows, getting up and he’s currently on his hands and knees.

 

Not long after, Taeyong reenters him and Ten moans loudly, loving the feeling of Taeyong getting back inside of him. Taeyong resumes to fucking him, his length moving in and out of Ten unbelievably fast as he bends to nip on Ten’s shoulder, mouth moving eagerly all over Ten’s fair skin and he makes sure to leave his marks.

 

In between his thrusts, Taeyong mouths on Ten’s neck and the omega knows what’s about to come. When Taeyong finally sinks his teeth into Ten’s neck, claiming him with a mating bite, Ten closes his eyes as he cums hard. He cums in bursts, shuddering uncontrollably and Taeyong who’s above him lets out a groan at the feeling of Ten’s grip getting tighter around his cock and also the blood that he tastes on his tongue. Ten whimpers at the painful bite but there’s a feeling of bliss that he feels in his chest knowing that he has been claimed as Taeyong’s. Releasing his neck, Taeyong licks on the mark a few times before he continues moving inside of Ten and the oversensitive Ten comes to his senses when he feels Taeyong’s tries to shove his knot in, the bulbous thing is larger than before they have mated and he buries his face into the sheets, whimpering in pain at the feeling of being stretched impossibly wide.

 

“T-ae..it’s so big, I don’t think I can take it...ugh…”

 

His muscles are clenching in fear and Taeyong who’s rocking his knot against Ten’s hole leans forward to give Ten comforting kisses on all over his back.

 

“Relax, love. Let it in” he whispers and Ten nods, enduring the pain as he tries to relax his muscles and lets Taeyong’s knot in.

 

Tears are rolling down his face and Ten cries out at the feeling of Taeyong’s knot lodging inside of him. It hurts, it hurts so bad but then Taeyong doesn’t stop his soothing kisses and his hand is reaching for Ten’s softening cock, pumping it at a steady pace. Ten can feel himself getting relaxed and Taeyong’s warm breath is fanning over his skin, letting him know that it’s okay. It’s just Taeyong.

 

Right then, Ten feels Taeyong’s semen filling him up and he mewls, loving the sensation. He clenches down around Taeyong’s knot and the alpha feels it, making him bring his other hand to play with Ten’s nipples, stimulating the omega to make him come for the second time. He pumps Ten’s length faster and it doesn’t take long for Ten to release his loads again, dirtying the bed sheets even more with his cum.

 

“Such a good boy. My omega” Taeyong praises while he’s still inside of Ten, waiting for his knot to deflate.

 

Ten exhales loudly when Taeyong pulls out, laying himself down on the bed as he feels Taeyong’s semen slipping out of his hole and Ten grimaces at the sticky feeling. Taeyong who’s watching him chuckles and he pulls Ten into his embrace, planting a soft kiss on the latter’s cheek.

 

“Sorry, did I hurt you too much?”

 

He asks in concern and there’s a tiny smile on Ten’s face because he loves how caring Taeyong is towards him.

 

“A little, but it was worth it”

 

That earns him a loving smile from Taeyong who decides to lean in and kiss Ten on the lips gently, teeth scraping on wet lips and tongues are making a light dance. After they get what they deem is enough, the pair pulls apart from each other and Ten rests his head on Taeyong’s chest, breathing in his scent.

 

“I love you, Taeyong” he says while pressing his lips softly on Taeyong’s chest.

 

Humming, the alpha nods and pulls him even closer; “I love you, Ten. Always.”

 

Silence is what follows afterwards, the couple who’s now a pair basks in the afterglow until Ten feels his hole oozing another heavy flow of clear liquid and he groans. Taeyong however, is more than willing to take him again, quickly mounting Ten and the omega chuckles at his eagerness.

 

“You’re gonna be late for work tomorrow, Mr. Lee”

 

He teases even when his hole is dying to be filled again.

 

There’s a smirk on Taeyong’s face as he nuzzles into Ten’s neck, teeth scraping against the skin.

 

“I don’t care. I’m the boss”

 

He says and that instantly makes Ten get more aroused.

 

“Fuck, say that again”

 

Lifting his head, Taeyong stares down at his omega and there’s an intense look on his face.

 

“I’m the boss”

 

Groaning, Ten pulls Taeyong in to let their lips meet in a passionate kiss and he whispers against Taeyong’s lips;

 

“You are the boss. My alpha”

 

And Taeyong throws all of his self-control out of the window as the need to claim Ten again overpowers everything else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first abo au yeah...i did my research for some parts and others i just did it however i wanted it bc it's fiction so lol


End file.
